Royal Guardians
by Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth
Summary: general/senshi - gonna be a four-parter. What happens when the senshi are summoned to the Moon, and the generals to Earth? Second chapter, Ein no Melody, up now!
1. Route Venus

ROYAL GUARDIANS  
by Sailor Earth  
  
*Disclaimer* So that there's no misunderstanding: Sailor Moon and characters are copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TV Asahi, Toei Douga and others.  
  
*Author's Notes* Hmmm.how can I describe this fic? Well, it's gonna be a four-parter, set in the Silver Millenium, and written mainly from the four generals' points of view. And each chapter is named after a song from the Sailor Moon TV series! (All lyrics are translations of the original Japanese lyrics.)  
  
*Chapter One - Route Venus*  
  
Open that door  
The rest of the time  
You will be breathing deeply  
Raise your eyes  
Look straight ahead  
Kiss me for the last time  
Let's take a walk, OK?  
  
Kunzite looked over the waves to the horizon. How long had they been walking across the vast, sandy Venusian desert to reach this place? It would be almost be dawn, he knew that much. And when that sun rose over the ocean, glistening rays shattering on the water's surface, he knew that it would be time to say goodbye.  
  
Truly, the wind  
Tears away the darkness  
The heart takes over seeing  
The road can understand, right?  
Destiny's Star has decided  
  
He watched the wind dance through her long, golden hair. When would he see her again? He cursed Destiny for taking her away from him like this. This year was the Year of the Changing of the Guardians, a tradition that went back centuries. Every ten years the four royal guardians of the Earth, and the four royal guardians of the Moon were replaced. And the tradition stated that the guardians must come from the four closest planets: Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter to show the planets' allegiance to the Earth and the Moon, the two greatest Kingdoms in the Galaxy.  
  
It was tradition for the Earth's royal family to take a young general from the armies of each of the four Kings of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter. And it was tradition for the royal family of the Moon to summon the eldest female heir to the throne from each planet to become the guardians for the Moon.  
  
Kunzite had seriously considered refusing to serve his duty to the Earth. His heart told him that he must stay by her side at all costs, but the road seemed unwilling to grant him his wish. Never before had a general refused the prestigious role of guardian to the Earth's royal family. It was simply unheard of. Even her father, the Venusian King, told him that he must go.  
  
"No General Kunzite, there is no one else in my army whom I trust to undertake such a task! I don't care how heartbroken she is, you must go!"  
  
She, too, had told him to go.  
  
"It's is not for ever, my love. When the ten years is up, I will only be 28, and you 31. There will still be time for us to be together. I will wait for you - there is no man in this Universe would could tempt me to stray."  
  
And then, she was summoned, too.  
  
Your choice is  
The white ROUTE  
We soar to the future  
Don't get lost  
  
She was summoned to go to that white planet by the great Queen Serenity, the most powerful woman in the Universe. Being in the Venusian army, Kunzite had already seen much fighting and hardship. But as a Princess, Minako-hime knew nothing but love and comfort. Kunzite only hoped that her future would not rob her of the happy innocence that made her the girl he loved so dearly. Would his darling Mina-chan disappear once she reached the Moon, lost for all eternity, only to be replaced by her new name, Venus? It seemed so cold, so distant, known only as the name of her birthplace. Venus.  
  
The ocean spreads before us  
The wind starts to roll toward us  
But it's a little cold  
run away  
Don't forget your engagement  
  
The wide ocean, blue as her eyes, and deep as his love for her, broke noisily on the sand with each crashing wave. The cold breeze on her arms made her shiver, and protectively, he pulled her closer. Their fingers entwined, he could feel the ring he had given her, a reminder of the promise they had made, to wait, to wait until the ten years were up so that they could finally be married.  
  
I love you best  
But it's hard  
From here, Let's watch  
The Desert Dawn  
  
Kunzite had long lost count of the many women who'd been in his life. Here on Venus, his reputation was widespread amongst the women, and they were only too willing to succumb to his charms. But although he'd cared about many of them, he'd never loved another like he loved Minako. Why did she have to be taken from him? It was so unfair. But duty was duty, and there was very little anyone could do to change their fate. The first rays of the sun rose from the horizon, golden tendrils creeping across the pink of the dawn sky, and illuminating the hot, sandy desert behind them.  
  
Open that window  
It's your turn  
To start going  
Close your eyelids  
Serve me by keeping  
Last night's kiss  
In memory, ok?  
  
He choked at the knowledge that these would be their last few minutes together before they left for their new lives. He remembered that as a small child that he had once found a beautiful butterfly trapped in his bedroom. He'd been mesmerized by it's vibrant wings, and had wanted to keep it, but his mother had urged him to open the window and set it free. He'd been sad, but at the same time had known that his mother was right. Now, once again, he was flooded with the same confusing emotions he'd felt all those years ago.  
  
Kunzite looked down at Minako's face snuggled against his chest. She looked so peaceful with eyes gently shut, and dark eyelashes lowered. He smiled at the memory of her kisses, and hoped that she would not forget them either, when she was gone.  
  
Truly, The sky  
Shatters the darkness  
My heart is crying  
The road divides  
Destiny's star has decided  
My choice is  
The blue ROUTE  
We soar to the future  
Don't forget me  
  
The bright sun broke through the darkness. This was it. It was time for them to go. Never before had Kunzite felt such pain in his heart. Tears welled in his eyes as he pulled away from her. He must follow the path of Destiny, and go to the blue planet, the Earth, to serve their sovereignty. The future was here now. It barely seemed yesterday that they had been two happy, carefree youngsters.  
  
"Don't forget me," he whispered to her.  
  
"And you, me," came her reply, "Because whatever happens, I'll be waiting."  
  
The morning begins  
One moves away  
But it's a little scary  
Walk away  
  
He knew he had to leave now, but his feet would not allow him to move. He shuffled away slightly, but then hesitated, and looked back. She was still there. For the first time, he felt unsure of himself, and scared of what the future may bring. He willed her to leave, knowing that he could not bring himself to be the first to go.  
  
Don't forget my engagement  
I love you best  
But it's painful  
From here we'll watch  
The desert Dawn  
  
They stood in silence, no need for words. Then, simultaneously, they ran forwards towards each other, their final kiss fuelled by the tide of emotions flowing through each of them. Passion. Sadness. Anger. Desire. Uncertainty. Loneliness. Love. And as the lips parted for the final time, they both shut their eyes tightly, concentrating on their separate destinies - his, the blue route, hers, the white route. The power of Venus surged through their veins teleporting them thousands of miles away, to the Earth and the Moon. The desert remained, silent and empty, the bright morning sun smiling sadly down on the still desert sands. 


	2. Ein no Melody

ROYAL GUARDIANS  
by Sailor Earth  
  
*Disclaimer* So that there's no misunderstanding: Sailor Moon and characters are copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TV Asahi, Toei Douga and others.  
  
*Author's Notes* OK, here's the next chapter, guys! It's Called 'Ein no Melody' which means 'Eternal Melody' in Japanese, and was sung by Rei instead of 'Oh Starry Night' in the original Japanese show. And in case you were interested, 'Route Venus', the song used for the last chapter, was Minako's image song from the R season.  
  
*Chapter Two - Ein no Melody*  
  
Shaded by the sunlight  
  
In my heart you are here  
  
Even without saying you love me  
  
You are here in my heart  
  
Jadeite looked up into the cloudless sky. Finally, he was here, on Earth. Sunlight filled the azure sky, and though he enjoyed its warmth, he longed for the night, so that he could see the Moon, and feel comforted by it. They had only parted a matter of hours ago, but already he missed her. But he remembered her parting words,  
  
"Jadeite, you will always be in my heart, and I in yours."  
  
And the look in her deep, indigo eyes told him something that could never be expressed in words. I love you. She didn't need to say it to him. He just knew. So although he could not see the Moon, the beautiful white planet, far away in the sky, he knew that she was never really far from him at all. Rei-chan would always be close by, in his heat.  
  
Say, thanks for your bravery  
  
Look, the newly born power  
  
covering everything, shining brightly  
  
Silently, Jadeite had thanked her for being so strong. She had put on a brave face throughout, and he knew that if she hadn't done, he might not have coped at all. When she heard the news that they must be separated, her sadness did not betray her, she simply said,  
  
"So be it."  
  
Her calm acceptance was unnusual, but her bravery made Jadeite feel brave, too, and now he knew that together, they could face any obstacle that came their way. Even ten years apart.  
  
Night fell. The Moon cast an aura of white light out into the inky night sky. The Moon was like a pearl, so smooth and round, Jadeite mused. Yet, unlike a pearl, it harboured a magnificent power. The reason the Moon shone so brightly was the power of Queen Serenity's invincible Silver Crystal.  
  
Even more than the spacious sky and the sea  
  
My dreams have no limits  
  
I have realized that because I am in love  
  
Staring out his window, the wide sea and the night sky stretched out before him. Jadeite hoped that one day, he would sail across the sea with the other generals. He thought about visiting one of Earth's tropical islands that he had heard about, and taking Rei-chan with him. Not long ago, he would never have dared dream of something so unlikely. But now things were different. Rei-chan gave him strength, she gave him hope.  
  
In the stream of destiny  
  
I want to swim together with you  
  
Whatever happens to us  
  
I'll be sure not to give up  
  
Now Jadeite knew that there was only one person he wanted to be with. Rei- chan. Before he had met here, he always laughed at love, saying that it was only for the weak-minded, but then destiny had worked her magic, bringing Rei and Jadeite together. Lonely as he felt, here on Earth, Jadeite hung desperately onto the knowledge that she must be going through just the same things that he was, and he felt stronger. He refused to give up because destiny was on their side, whatever happened.  
  
Say, I'm glad we met each other  
  
That warm atmosphere around us  
  
The days of being hurt are melting away  
I love you so much that I could die  
  
Drifting in the wind the seed  
  
Will sprout like your smiling face  
  
In his mind, he replayed the many happy times they had spent together. When they first met, each had built a cold shield to stop themselves getting hurt, but eventually the warmth of their love had melted the barriers. Her smiling face never left his mind. Infact he was sure that should a tragedy occur during his stay here and, God forbid, his time in this life was over, he would die a happy man, just because her smile, imprinted in his memory, would be the last thing he would see.  
  
Where there is no sound in the corners of space  
  
Everybody is alone  
  
When at least our feelings of love meet  
  
I can go on to tomorrow  
  
When he felt really lonely, he always consoled himself with the fact that he could be completely alone, in the very corners of space, just like the three guardians of the Talismans. At least, neither her nor Rei-chan had been picked to do their jobs. Compared with them, he and Rei were relatively close, and their love could survive. But how those faraway guardians ever coped, he did not know. How did they cope each day? All they ever had to look forward to was the silence that tomorrow would surely bring. At least he could go on tomorrow, secure in the knowledge that one day he would be reunited with his darling Rei-chan.  
  
The throbbing building up warmly  
  
Eternally whoever's heart it is in  
  
It will resound loudly, the magical melody  
  
Love. It was addictive. The more Jadeite thought about her, the more he wanted her. Every time he remembered how she looked, or spoke, or behaved, his heart throbbed warmly. Yet, it wasn't a bad thing. Love was something he thought everyone should experience. It was magical, enchanting, like a spellbinding melody that he just couldn't stop listening to.  
Even more than the blue sky and the sea  
  
I will chase after my dreams with love  
  
Your deep eyes told me to do that He promised himself that when this was over, he would take Rei-chan to an island, no matter what. After everything that they were going through, they deserved to follow their dreams. All of them. Before Rei, Jadeite didn't have dreams. But now he did. And he would chase them. He would chase them because that's what she had taught him to do. Her deep, indigo eyes had looked at him intently, and he felt that he had suddenly fallen into the best dream of them all. And he NEVER wanted to wake up. 


End file.
